


Lucifer i Choinka...

by noemiharpia



Series: Świąteczne Miniaturki [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Czyli o tym, co jest w stanie zrobić Lucky dla młodszego brata...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna ze świątecznych miniaturek :)

***

Lucifer ogólnie lubi być blisko Sama, ale ostatnio przysparza mu to odrobinę trudności. Dokładnie odkąd Castiel upadł, a Dean dostał obsesji na punkcie zapewnienia mu wszelkiego komfortu i bezpieczeństwa. Nie to żeby nie współczuł młodszemu bratu utraty łaski. To ból porównywalny z wyrwaniem kawałka serca bez znieczulenia. Jednak ilość spraw, z którymi teraz do niego zwraca się łoś lekko go przytłacza. Wcale nie ułatwia mu tego fakt, że nie potrafi niczego odmówić Samuelowi, ale na wszystkie świętości jest archaniołem, co prawda upadłym, ale nadal daleko mu do człowieka. Więc czego oni od niego do jasnej cholery wymagają?! Dał się w tamtym roku wmanewrować w szukanie idealnej choinki… Szczegół, że wrócił z małym łysym modrzewiem. Nie zdefiniowali, że drzewko ma posiadać igły na sobie, a nie wokół siebie. Miny braci winchester były bezcenne, a Cas miał wzrok zranionego szczeniaka. W końcu to głównie ze względu na niego bracia zaczęli tą całą szopkę z Bożym Narodzeniem. Upadły anioł chciał spróbować dosłownie wszystkiego, co ludzkie i święta były jedną z tych rzeczy, które wzbudzały w nim wręcz dziecięcy entuzjazm.  
\- Hej!- Woła spanikowany patrząc cały czas na młodszego brata.- Tylko nie wpadaj w histerię! Pójdę po następną…- Szatan na chwilę milknie, bo wpada na jeden ze swoich genialnych pomysłów. Dlaczego niby sam ma nie skorzystać przy okazji i spędzić trochę czasu z łosiem z daleka od natarczywego spojrzenia starszego Winchestera?  
\- Uhm… jesteś pewny, że tym razem wrócisz, z czym trzeba?- Pyta Samantha, a minę ma taką jakby właśnie myślał o tym samym, co Lacky.  
\- Prawdopodobnie dam sobie radę, ale jeśli macie wątpliwości to zawsze możesz iść ze mną…  
\- W sumie mógłbym się przejść…- Mamrocze wyższy łowca.  
\- Dean, a może wszyscy pójdziemy?- Pyta niewinnie Castiel i gdyby nie wesołe ogniki w oczach Lucifer mógłby myśleć, że zrobił to nieświadomie. Jednak młodszy braciszek doskonale wie, że właśnie krzyżuję plany blondyna, bo pod czujnym okiem wiewióra nie mają z Samem szans na małe, co nieco…  
\- Naprawdę całą czwórką mamy iść na poszukiwania małego drzewka?- Brunet ma nadzieję, że Dean się zlituję i powie, że nie chce mu się ruszać tyłka z ciepłego bunkra. Jednak wiewiórowi wystarczy jedno spojrzenie w szczenięce oczęta Castiela, aby z westchnieniem i sztucznym, zębiastym uśmiechem powiedzieć:  
\- Oczywiście, że możemy Cas.  
Lucifer przygląda się tej scenie jednocześnie z irytacją i rozczuleniem, do którego w życiu i na żadnych torturach by się nie przyznał. W końcu ma reputację największego sukinsyna do utrzymania. To sprawia, że reszta demonicznej hołoty trzyma się z daleka od Sama i Casa, a Dean przy okazji też znajduje się pod tą niewidzialną osłonką. Czasami spotykają jakiegoś śmiałka, który nadal próbuje zaleźć im za skórę i to zapewnia im niezbędną ilość adrenaliny i rozrywki, bo w końcu wszyscy mają w krwi polowania.  
Castiel wie, dlaczego jego starszy i bardzo uparty brat chciał iść z Samem, ale nie ma tak dobrze. Przynajmniej dopóki blondyn nie uzupełni zapasu ciastek z czekoladą, które wyżarł bezczelnie z ich spiżarki i nawet się z nim nie podzielił…

***  
Wieczorem gigantyczna choinka stoi już dumnie w niewielkim salonie przyozdobiona w słoiczki z solą i wodą święconą, a zamiast gwiazdy na wierzchołku słynnego Colta. Czwórka mężczyzn zasiada do wspólnej kolacji, Lucifer czuję się ździebko dziwnie, bo w końcu ten smarkacz, którego narodzenie właśnie świętuję pokonał go więcej niż jeden raz… Jednak przyjazna atmosfera i uśmiechnięty Sam siedzący tuż przy jego boku uświadamiają mu, że to tylko pretekst do właśnie takich rodzinnych spotkań. Cała reszta idzie w zapomnienie, kiedy łoś zaczyna z niewinnym uśmieszkiem przesuwać dłonią po udzie blondyna. Castiel dźga młodszego Łowce widelcem i z ojcowskim oburzeniem warczy:  
\- Nie przy wigilijnym stole Sammy!


End file.
